Hades Got Talent!
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: ¿Qué hicieron los jueces del inframundo para merecer esto? Capítulo especial extra. ¿Éaco en Xtreme Fit-Out?
1. Audiciones parte uno

Los programas de televisión, celebridades, marcas, Saint Seiya, etc., **NO** me pertenecen ni me pagan por patrocinarlos, solo quería escribir algo gracioso y entretenido en lo que me ajusto a escribir y continuar mis fics, sobra decir que esto es humor y parodia, y no estaba fumando **crack**, me gusta más el orégano con tomillo (es broma) El resto de los comentarios al final.

**Hades Got Talent!**

**Sumario**: _¿Qué pecado tan grave cometieron los jueces del inframundo como para terminar siendo los jueces de la más nueva distracción de Zeus, Hades y compañía?_

**Hades Got Talent!**

En el rincón más tenebroso de... Nueva York, un sujeto finamente vestido de traje Armani se dirigía a los jueces del inframundo, enviados por la voluntad de Hades, para aclarar todos los detalles concernientes a su más reciente empresa.

-...y por eso serán los jueces del concurso. Recuerden **sonreír** mucho, acuerden entre ustedes quien será el juez carismático, el condescendiente y el exigente, y no lo olviden, el premio es un millón de dólares, la oportunidad de presentarse en el salón de eventos de mi hotel en Las Vegas con un contrato por un año, y la posibilidad de ir directamente a los Campos Elíseos para **entretener** a los dioses Hades, Hypnos, Thanatos, y otros con menor importancia. -El gerente del Hotel Lynney les entregó los respectivos contratos a los jueces del inframundo, quienes no lucían muy contentos con su destino.- Además, todos sus gastos, por mínimos o estratosféricos que resulten serán cubiertos por mi firma en tanto el programa cumpla las expectativas en cuanto a rating y participación.

¿Cómo empezó todo esto?

Desde que las cadenas televisivas lanzaron el anuncio de los cazatalentos que reclutaban trabajadores a nivel nacional quedaron en bancarrota, muchos programas fueron cancelados, y eso molestó en demasía al dios de los Infiernos y tierras anexas, quien no tuviera otro quehacer en lo que su cuerpo y los infiernos, las prisiones, los tribunales, los Campos Elíseos y el tramo de la súper dimensión que quedó _sucio_ y dañado tras el paso de los caballeros de bronce que protegían a Atena y otros sitios que estaban por ahí quedaran completamente restaurados.

Zeus, el padre de los dioses, sufría los mismos estragos, ya que se debatía entre sentarse al lado de su esposa Hera a ver _telenovelas_ mexicanas, visitar a Poseidón y pasarse el tiempo escuchando sus quejas sin otra cosa más que ver ruinas y peces nadando a su alrededor, o sentarse con su hijo Ares, el dios de la guerra violenta, y ver esos patéticos episodios de una ballena marica, una niñita fastidiosa digna de todos los castigos existidos y por existir, y un chamaquito petulante que solo hacía enojar a todo el mundo, todos esos programas creados por una empresa llamada "Pony's y Unicornios" y que le arrancaban carcajadas histéricas a su violento hijo, simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

-¡Claro! Hades siempre está ocupado, no tendrá reparo en prestarme su televisor.

Eso pensaba hasta que fue a visitarlo y se encontró con él...

-Todo quedó destruido tras la última guerra contra Atena, ni siquiera las ninfas que atendían a Hypnos y Thanatos se quedaron a ayudar, aunque no las culpo. -El alma de Hades se paseaba de un lado a otro restaurando de a poco los Campos Elíseos.- Necesito regresar esto a la normalidad o las almas vagaran por doquier, y aún debo castigar a los caballeros que ayudaron a Atena.

Una vieja revista, con la programación del mes que anunciaba la cancelación de los programas, que llegó hasta los pies de Zeus le dio una brillante idea, y sin perder más tiempo, se la hizo saber a su hermano Hades.

-Podrías mandarlos de vuelta a la vida...

Lo que nos trae de vuelta con Minos, Eaco y Radamanthys, quienes no podían creer que los regresaran a la vida para esto.

-¡No puede ser que nos hayan revivido para ser parte de la inmunda variedad humana! -Minos pateó una de las elegantes y finas almohadas expresando su furia y descontento, en lo que Radamanthys trataba inútilmente de contactar a Pandora o a la autoridad más inmediata a Hades para hacerlo cambiar de parecer... o de jueces, y Eaco pedía _por tercera vez_ servicio a la habitación.

-Este pastel está delicioso. -Les decía mientras probaba una tercera rebanada de postre de chocolate con almendras acompañada de una cerveza oscura bien fría.- Vean el lado bueno, van a cumplir con la mayoría de nuestros caprichos, en tanto dure el programa, yo puedo ser el juez condescendiente.

Radamanthys dejó sus intentos de comunicarse y encaró a su compañero de batallas.

-Nos van a humillar por cadena nacional, pasarán videos de nosotros por internet, Joel McHale revisará cada uno de nuestros diálogos para hacer un chiste, nos compararán con Piers, Sharon, Simon, David y otro actor, cantante, comediante o _idiota_ que haya estado en ese concurso como juez, y encima debemos "juzgar" el **talento** de los pobres diablos que se formarán a diario para presentarse. ¿Prefieres hacer eso o quedarte en el infierno?

Minos detuvo su berrinche para escuchar la respuesta de Eaco.

-En el infierno **no hay** cerveza fría gratis. Ni pastel. Ni servicio a la habitación. Ni artículos de baño gratis, ni servicio de transporte con limousine, ni _jacuzzi con hidromasaje_, ni bufete con barra libre, ni espectáculos para adultos, ni discoteca con chicas lindas dispuestas a lo que sea, ni aspirinas. -Le contestó Eaco enumerando los pequeños privilegios que les fueron concedidos, y Radamanthys y Minos solo acertaron intercambiar miradas.

-¿Chicas dispuestas a _lo que sea_? -Preguntó el espectro de Grifo resaltando lo que más le llamó la atención de la lista.

Esa noche, los 3 jueces del inframundo, vestidos con sus mejores galas, o sea, sus armaduras de espectros, se sentaron en el panel que prepararon para ellos ante el escenario, a una prudente distancia del público, el cual estuviera desesperado al no tener nuevos capítulos de "Moquetito Hills", "Los Thompson" o la novedad de la temporada "Xtreme fit-out!" (¡_**Adelgázale compadre**_!).

-La silla es cómoda. -Eaco tomó lugar y jugueteaba con el micrófono.- Probando, uno, dos, tres, les habla Eaco, el juez más sexy del inframundo.

-¿Puedo matar a Eaco? -Le preguntó Minos a Radamanthys pero el espectro de Wyvern negó con la cabeza.- ¡Maldita sea!

El host elegido por el patrocinador, quien avanzara con paso decidido al centro del escenario, saludó en silencio al público y, con una gran sonrisa, dio el inicio oficial al programa.

-¡Hola a todos! Soy su anfitrión...

-¿Mime? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¡Tú **ni siquiera** perteneces al manga! -Le gritó Radamanthys al Dios Guerrero de Asgard.

-Me disculpa usted, _**señor importante**_, pero se me dio este trabajo para motivar a los participantes y ayudarlos a ustedes y a sus caras de botes machucados para que el público no se aburra, y no crean que estoy muy contento, si por mi fuera, estaría participando con mi arpa.

Minos oprimió el interruptor que encendió una enorme **X** con un fuerte chirrido, arrancando risas y uno que otro aplauso del público.

-Ya, ya... -Mime tomó unos segundos para componerse y se dirigió de nuevo al público.- ¡Bienvenidos a la primera emisión de **Hades Got Talent!** Les habla Mime y a continuación les presentaré a los jueces...

Mientras, en la zona restaurada de los Campos Elíseos...

-¡Hades, ya empezó! -Zeus se hallaba recostado en un diván comiendo _palomitas_ en lo que Hades colocaba columnas nuevas a su templo.

_¿Quienes serán los pobres desgraciados que enfrentarán la ira de los jueces?_ ¡Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo!

Ahora, el resto de los comentarios.

Este fic lo dedico a **Varda Elentari**, a mis lectores que ya quieren que termine mis fics, a los fans de AGT!, BGT! y otros parecidos, a los fans de Minos, Eaco y Radamanthys, y a otro curioso que le llegue a gustar.

**Minos** me cayó bien desde el día que lo vi, tenía "algo" que no puedo describir, y desde mi perspectiva, si sobrevivió a la explosión creada por las almas de los 12 caballeros dorados al destruir el muro de los lamentos más la ejecución aurora de Hyoga, era una **fregonada**. Y no se diga del Minos de Lost Canvas, mi amor por él resurgió al... ok, ok, seguiré escribiendo el maldito fic.

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Audiciones parte dos

**Hades Got Talent!**

_¡Hola de nuevo! Quiero agradecerle atentamente a _**Adhatera**_, a _**Lily Yavetil**_, a _**.-Hika Sei-.**_ y a _**Varda-Elentari**_, quienes apoyaron esta pequeña parodia con sus reviews, espero sus dudas se resuelvan a lo largo del capítulo. Les recuerdo que no es un complot del gobierno para que coman pastel._

_Saint Seiya, sus personajes, programas, cadenas de televisión, personajes de toda índole mencionados o referidos, canciones, artistas, obras, etc., no son míos, ya que si lo fueran la pelea de Eaco contra Ikky hubiera sido lo máximo, Radamanthys le hubiera dado más pelea a Kanon y Minos... Ok, ok, seguiré escribiendo el maldito fic (el resto de los comentarios al final)._

**Hades Got Talent!**

La primera etapa del concurso, es decir, la mitad de las audiciones, realizada en Nueva York, tuvo todos los giros esperados para esa clase de programa. En una entrevista que se realizó a los jueces, cada uno dio sus puntos de vista sobre lo acontecido.

-Todo se fue al demonio desde el primer participante, el santo de Pegaso. -Radamanthys estaba furioso.- Por su culpa las audiciones se retrasaron casi un día ya que tuvieron que reparar el escenario, nuestro estrado y una de las X que Eaco arrancó para rematarlo luego de que Minos lo estrellara contra el suelo y yo le pateara el trasero.

En efecto, por que fue retransmitido en internet y algunos programas, Seiya, justamente el primer participante del evento, creyó que los espectros de Hades revivieron para tratar de destruir de nueva cuenta a Athena, por lo que arrojó su guitarra, lanzó amenazas y su Meteoro Pegaso, destruyendo el estrado de los jueces. Joel McHale dijo, en su rutina semanal, que si hubiera sido _Snooky_ el esfuerzo de los jueces habría sido en vano, ya que se hubiera ido rebotando desde el primer golpe.

-Ellos estaban en todo su derecho de contraatacarlo, puesto que actuaron en defensa propia. -Alegó el economista Henry Lynney, patrocinador del evento para justificar el proceder de los jueces.- Afortunadamente no hubo heridos y el agresor fue consignado y llevado preso por las autoridades locales.

Volviendo a la entrevista, Minos tampoco estaba feliz.

-Fue como ver un desfile de fracasados. -El espectro de Grifo se masajeaba las sienes.- Los que se creían cantantes, los que se creían contorsionistas, los que se creían magos, los que se creían luchadores, los que se creían bailarines... ¡Incluso tuvimos una mujer que estaba teniendo un infarto mientras se tragaba una lanza! Fue horrible, y vengo del infierno, _sé_ de lo que hablo. ¿Por qué Eaco le ayudó, por cierto? -Minos tomó un poco de refresco para tranquilizarse un poco.- Si no fuera por que había una persona con talento por cada 15 o 20 de ellas, ya hubiera demolido el edificio con todo y público.

Entre las personas con talento de los que participaron, se hallaban algunos generales marinos, guerreros de Asgard, santos de Athena e incluso uno que otro espectro que lanzara la apuesta de su recién recuperada vida para tener una mejor colocación, pero no todos tuvieron la misma suerte el resto de ellos.

-Salimos a dar lo mejor, ¿y qué nos dieron? -Death Mask, miembro del conjunto Cavalieri Di Atena, se quejaba y casi casi agarraba a golpes al entrevistador y camarógrafo.- "**_¿Ustedes creen que su talento vale un millón de dólares? Tomen 3.50 y digan que les fue bien._**" -Dijo arremedando el cruel dictamen de Minos. Claro, no era su culpa haber aceptado ser parte del conjunto organizado por Kanon, Shura y Dohko, quienes interpretaron "The lion sleep tonight" de una forma tan espantosa que Minos apretó los tres interruptores sin importarle los reclamos del público ni de sus compañeros, quienes parecían disfrutar el show.

-A mi me pareció una experiencia de lo más constructiva, me ayudó a conocer mejor a mis compañeros y subordinados. -Eaco realmente parecía disfrutar el asunto.- Hubo risas, lágrimas, gritos, talento y cosas curiosas, pero el show debe continuar, y seguiremos con los participantes que nos quedan. ¡Ánimos a todos, que me quiero seguir riendo de todos ustedes!

Mientras, en los Elíseos...

-Definitivamente no. -Hypnos se dio la vuelta y Phantasos, que de nuevo se hallaba en su "look" de chica, se arrojó llorando a sus pies.- A mi no me gusta _Lady Gaga_, renuncia y ahorra a tus hermanos una vergüenza.

-¿Lady Gaga? ¡Soy la personificación de **Christina Aguilera**! -Dijo de rodillas mientras su maquillaje se corría y una de las enormes pestañas que se pegó apresuradamente se le caía por la gravedad de su llanto.- ¡Este ha sido mi más grande y hermoso sueño! ¡No me lo quiten, NO ME LO QUITEN!

-¡NO! -Sentenció el Dios del Sueño sin siquiera voltear a verle.

-¡Pero yo quiero iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir! -Lloriqueaba sin cesar provocando que tanto Zeus como Hades, quien ya había terminado con los Elíseos y se hallaba sentado al lado de su hermano menor viendo la televisión en lo que recuperaba fuerzas para restaurar por completo el Infierno, mandaran callar al unísono a la par.

-¡Deja que vaya, pero que ya se calle! -Ordenó Hades, y como su palabra era ley para Hypnos, le dejó partir, aunque presentía que las cosas se pondrían muy feas.

Thanatos se encontraba entre las divinidades menores levantando apuestas con respecto a los favoritos, y al ver que Phantasos participaría en la siguiente etapa de las audiciones, sacaron una tabla en limpio para los nuevos prospectos.

-¡Yo voy por Phantasos! ¡Anota 10 barriles de mi mejor reserva de vino como entrada! -Dionisos alzó su copa brindando y Thanatos anotó la apuesta.

De vuelta en Nueva York, pero no en el escenario, los tres jueces, esta vez utilizando unos trajes de una reconocida marca, entraban a un fino restaurante, pagado por la firma Lynney.

-¡Son los jueces de Hades Got Talent! -Gritó uno de los comensales, inundado por la fiebre de la expectación, y todos los presentes le dieron un aplauso al trío.

El capitán de meseros los llevó a la mejor mesa, sirviéndoles de entrada unos aperitivos de queso con una copa de un excelente vino tino.

-Empieza a gustarme esto de ser un juez importante. -Eaco devoró con deleite el contenido de su plato, mientras que Radamanthys trataba de concentrarse en la carta que les enviara el humano que los estaba asesorando, y Minos apresuraba su copa mientras pensaba en las **monstruosidades** que verían esa noche.- ¿Por qué las audiciones se harán en la noche? Eso no lo entiendo.

-Por que no quieren niños menores de 13 años participando. -Radamanthys le pasó la carta a Minos, y tras leerla, éste se la pasó a Eaco, que le dio un vistazo rápido.- Terminando las audiciones empezarán las votaciones, pero nuestro juicio seguirá siendo válido conforme avance el programa. Según el Sr. Lynney, el 82 por ciento de las cartas, mensajes, correos y llamadas que se recibieron tras la primera parte de las audiciones fueron a nuestro favor, y espera que ese porcentaje aumente.

El mesero les llevó la carta de licores y la carta de menú, y mientras ordenaban, Minos se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

-¿Sucede algo malo? -Le preguntó Radamanthys al ver que Eaco estaba más interesado en repartir autógrafos y tomarse fotos con algunas personas en lugar de ver por sus compañeros en esa situación tan... incómoda.

-Creo que voy a matar al primer idiota que veamos en el escenario. -La voz del juez denotaba que se hallaba sumido en la frustración.- Te juro que lo mato, no me importa que el Señor Hades me castigue por la eternidad.

El juez de Wyvern le dio una palmada en el hombro a su acongojado compañero, y un millar de fotos de un grupo de reporteros temerarios capturaron el gesto lleno de preocupación de Radamanthys por su compañero.

-¿Existe una _relación sentimental_ entre usted y el juez Minos? -Preguntó uno de ellos, y el rostro de Minos se agrió.

-¡Fuera o los mataré a todos! -Eaco detuvo a su compañero en lo que escupía disculpas a los reporteros, mientras Radamanthys escondía su rostro sonrojado por la pena del momento en la carta de licores.

Ya en el escenario, listos para continuar con el espectáculo con sus elegantes armaduras de espectro puestas (**sé cómo se llaman, pero me gusta decirles así xD la costumbre**), los jueces se prepararon para empezar.

-Hola de nuevo, seguimos en las audiciones para ver quién será el talento que no solo ganará un millón de dólares, sino un contrato por un año para actuar en Las Vegas y el pase directo al Cielo... -Mime detuvo su rutina al ver que Eaco comía con gran deleite un pedazo de pastel de moras con queso.- No podemos empezar si está comiendo, juez Eaco.

-Claro que pueden. -Le dio otra probada al pastel, lamiendo la cuchara para atrapar cualquier resto de crema, y dejándolo en manos de un asistente.- Quiero otro pedacito de este mismo pastel y un café con leche para el intermedio, ¿entendido?

-Si señor. -El chamaco se apresuró a salir y tanto Radamanthys como Minos se le quedaron viendo al juez.

-Si ya terminaron el drama, continuamos. ¡Esto es Hades Got Talent! -Gritó Mime y el público enloqueció.- Ahora, continuemos, ya que los que logren pasar estas audiciones y obtengan suficientes votos de la audiencia pasarán directamente a California, donde competirán entre ellos para estar en los mejores puestos. ¡Que vengan esos genios del entretenimiento!

Una armadura de espectro -con su respectivo dueño usándola, por supuesto- avanzó hasta quedar ante los jueces, quienes elevaron una ceja al mismo tiempo.

-Que pequeño es el mundo. -Pharaon de Esfinge le sonrió a sus superiores, quienes no estaban precisamente felices de verlo.- ¿Qué? ¿Se van a quedar callados?

-¿Qué hiciste con Cerbero? -Le preguntó Minos sintiendo que lo estrangularía con su propia arpa de escuchar alguna estupidez.

-Lo dejé en la segunda prisión, naturalmente. Claro, después de haberle dado una piscina de jarabe para la tos, el pobre necesita descansar de vez en cuando.

Radamanthys evitó que Minos se levantara y miró fijamente al espectro participante.

-¿Y qué te haremos si no tienes talento?

-Trabajar tiempo extra, lo que quieran, pero, juez Radamanthys, respetuosamente se tragará sus palabras cuando escuche mi interpretación del minueto del bosque, un tributo a TLOZ, pero más oscuro y apasionado.

Antes de que los espectros de Wyvern y Grifo lo descalificaran, entró corriendo el santo de plata, Orfeo de Lira, y tumbó al espectro con unas _patadas voladoras_.

-¡Escúchame muy bien, idiota! ¡YO soy el que voy a tocar el minueto del bosque! -Le dijo señalándole su lira, pero la cosa no quedó ahí.

Pharaon tomó su arpa y le dio en la cara a Orfeo, éste quebró la lira en la cabeza del espectro, y en lugar de separarlos para evitar una pelea más prolongada, Mime tomó dos enormes discos, golpeando a ambos de una forma musicalmente ruidosa.

-¿Y a ti quien diablos te invitó, pinche colado, dios guerrero de ninguna saga? -Le preguntó Orfeo mientras lo sujetaba de las muñecas para detenerlo, y Pharaon arrancó las teclas de un piano para usarlas de proyectiles.

-¡Cierren la boca! ¡Ustedes no son "músicos talentosos"! ¡No son nada! -Mime agarró un trombón y estranguló al espectro, quien tomó unas batutas y le pegaba con ellas al dios guerrero de Asgard.- ¡A mi me venció el Fénix en la pelea **más sentimental** de todo el anime y tengo **el doble** de fans que ustedes dos **juntos**!

Varios pedazos de instrumentos comenzaron a volar por doquier, y mientras Eaco volvía a su pastel, sabiendo que eso tomaría un buen tiempo por que los encargados de seguridad no querían involucrarse en el berrinche de los músicos, Radamanthys sacaba un billete y lo ponía frente a Minos.

-Apuesto 50 verdes al de rojo.

-¿Ya puedo matarlos? -Y al recibir una negación, el albino tocó el interruptor, marcando su respectiva X.

Tan pronto sacaron al host y a los dos músicos revoltosos, los jueces tomaron el control del evento. Llamaron a los siguientes participantes, que no lograron la gran cosa, y mientras entraba Isaac para hacer un acto en una piscina, se escucharon los gritos de los elementos de seguridad y Seiya aventó a Isaac.

-¡Malditos espectros, no dejaré que acaben con el amor y la justicia!

-¿Otra vez tú? -Radamanthys oprimió un botón que atrajo a seguridad, pero Seiya no se quedó quieto.- ¡Detengan a ese gusano!

-¡Defenderé a Saori! ¡Yo seré su oponente!

Minos se levantó dispuesto a despachar al caballero de Pegaso, pero Seiya tropezó con el set de comedia que dejó a medio camino del escenario Cassius, perdiéndole más de la mitad de sus elementos, rodó hasta la pequeña piscina que hubiera preparado Isaac para su acto en el agua y, por el impacto, se electrocutara al caer el micrófono a su lado, arruinando de paso el acto de Isaac.

-¡Maldito seas Pegaso! -Una vez que cortaron la energía eléctrica del escenario, el general marino de Kraken ahorcaba al santo de Athena, quien estuviera tosiendo nubecitas oscuras.- ¡Es la última vez que me arruinas la vida!

Una de las X brilló en lo alto acompañada del timbre.

-Isaac, fue **Hyoga** el que arruinó tu vida. -Eaco estaba disfrutando el show, pero no iba a desligarse de su deber de juez, así tuviera que responder en lo que Radamanthys se llevaba a Minos para evitar que sufriera una crisis nerviosa y que los caballeros dorados eliminados se llevaran a Seiya, esquivando una lluvia de basura cortesía del público, quienes empezaban a hartarse de las interrupciones del caballero de bronce.

Una vez que Minos se calmó un poco y que Radamanthys le cambiara su lugar a Eaco para evitar que el espectro de Grifo escapara, llamaron al siguiente participante.

-¿Cassius?

-Aquí estoy. -El aprendiz de Shaina, que perdiera ante Seiya en la lucha por la armadura de Pegaso y que muriera en manos de un poseído Aioria para darle contenido y continuidad a la serie, empujó su set de comedia, que consistía en una caja, un sombrero, un vestido enorme y un pato de hule.

-Explícanos esto, hijo. -Le dijo confundido Radamanthys, que no lograba conectar los escasos y parcos elementos "de comedia" que llevara.

-Bien, primero pensé en hacer una imitación de la película "Top Hat". -Se puso el sombrero y empezó a bailar, para la sorpresa de muchos, con una gran maestría.- Pero no tengo a una chica para bailar mientras cantaba un fragmento de "Cheek to cheek", y no le iba a poner vestido a Aldebarán, aunque poco me faltó para pedírselo. -Dijo levantando el vestido.- Quedó bonito, ¿verdad?

Minos soltó una carcajada al ver un vestido blanco con vuelo, con bolitas y bolas color rosa y morado, del tamaño del santo mencionado, en lo que Radamanthys y Eaco quedaron mudos de la impresión que les provocó imaginarse al caballero dorado de Tauro bailando con esa cosa puesta.

-Luego pensé en un homenaje a las películas de humor, usando un pato de hule, pero fuera de pillar, ¿para qué me sirve un maldito pato de hule? Es cierto, te enseña francés mientras activa una lista de música de fondo y ha ganado tres concursos de cocina, ¿pero para qué sirve?

-¿En serio enseña francés? -Preguntó Eaco una vez que recuperó el habla.

-Si, bueno, me dijo "Bonjour" cuando lo saqué de la caja, pero quizá no debí apretarle el cuello, miren nada más cómo quedó el pobre.

Radamanthys oprimió su respectiva X, que brilló en lo alto.

-¿Seguro que tu comedia vale lo suficiente?

-En realidad no, pero puedo ofrecerles esto: Me quitarán la oportunidad de mejorar mis rutinas, o me dejarán pasar si les doy esta **caja**. -Les dijo Cassius levantando la caja.

-¡La caja, la caja! -Dijo Eaco extendiendo los brazos, pero Radamanthys le dio un zape y Minos accionó su interruptor.

-Lárgate ya, y _búscate_ una vida. -El espectro de Wyvern le señaló la salida y Cassius tomó sus cosas.

-Bueno, lo intenté. -Pese a ser eliminado, se fue con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Otro desfile de participantes fue pasando ante los jueces, asunto que se aceleró gracias a que no había host alargando el tiempo, y de nueva cuenta Seiya apareció interrumpiéndolos a todos.

-¡Ya estuvo bueno! -Explotó al fin Minos tras la última interrupción del Pegaso, que lanzaba sus clásicas amenazas.- _¡Te me vas a ir pero ya al demonio!_

Concentró su cosmos en el caballero y literalmente lo mandó a volar, dejando un gran hueco en el techo. El público quedó mudo del miedo al principio, pero tan pronto recuperaron el habla empezaron a aplaudirle al juez, dándole hurras y porras por haberse desecho de tan fastidioso participante.

-Ya me siento mejor. -Dijo muy tranquilo a Radamanthys cuando volvió a tomar asiento.- Mucho mejor.

Mientras los jueces seguían atendiendo participantes, una interesante conversación se dio dentro del salón adjunto al escenario.

-No lo haré.

-Camus, _no tienes_ opción. -Milo trataba de maquillarlo, sin mucho éxito, y los demás se hallaban ubicados para evitar que el caballero de Acuario escapara.- Mu, Aldebarán, Saga, Shaka y Afrodita ya pasaron las audiciones, pero si no gana otro caballero dorado seremos el _hazmerreír_ del santuario.

-¿Y tengo cara de que me importe?

Aioros detuvo a Milo, y plantándose frente a Camus, dijo con un tono de voz impropio de alguien como él.

-Si no vas y pasas la audición, te molestaremos por toda la eternidad.

Así, Camus pasó al escenario tan pronto fue su turno.

-¿Camus? -Radamanthys rodó los ojos.- ¿Acaso todos los caballeros de Athena se pudieron de acuerdo para venir a fregar?

-Estoy obligado a hacer esto, algo que ustedes no entienden.

Minos se levantó dispuesto a pelear con el caballero de Acuario, pero Eaco lo detuvo.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? -Le preguntó el espectro de Garuda.

-Ni idea, _pregúntale a los idiotas_ que me mandaron a participar.

En el momento que Camus respondiera, se escuchó la pista de Tarzan Boy, de Baltimora, y la gente del público empezó a batir palmas para que Camus bailara o cantara, y al no quedarle opción, tuvo que cantar...

...y no lo hacía precisamente bien.

-Minos, tú eres el primero en eliminar fracasados, ¿por qué no oprimiste el interruptor? -Le preguntó realmente confundido Eaco.

-Es el último participante, déjalo que se ilusione.

**Continuará**...

Comentarios de este capítulo.

Bueno, el resumen iba a ser más grotesco, pero como me urgía actualizar... Creo que Radamanthys se destacó hoy, y más por su gesto de apoyo a Minos, quien casi casi perdió la razón. Pobre Camus, no se merece lo que le hice... ¿O si lo merece? ¡Y Seiya no se rendirá, lo juro!

Ah, Radamanthys, lo veo como esos gatos huraños y peludos que no se dejan bañar: maúllan, muerden, lanzan arañazos, pero cuando finalmente están secos y adormilados ronronean muy contentos. Creo que si Hades castigara a los jueces Radamanthys definitivamente sería un gato, pero no cualquier gato, sino un persa amarillo, Minos un cachorrito de Pomerania blanco y Eaco... Bueno, él sería un hámster negro o moteado en el peor de los casos, xD, no sé por qué lo identifico con ese animalito, pero cada que pienso en él es lo que sale en mi mente. ¡No me maten! Aún falta el final del capítulo.


	3. Capítulo Especial Extra

**Hades Got Talent!**

¡Hola! Pues, como le debo más de una disculpa a más de una persona, les regalo este capítulo extra esperando que sea de su completo agrado. Agradezco a **Adhatera**, a **Lily Yavetil**, a **.-Hika Sei-.**, a **Varda-Elentari**, al **anónimo** que quiere que escriba Aiacos o Aiakos en vez de Eaco (pese a que en el _manga_ y en _wikipedia_ se escriba **Éaco** y sea exactamente lo mismo pero con menos letras y un signo), a **SAINT LOVE MOON**, a **Tot12**, a **ruby heidern**, a **Fabiola Brambila** y a **toaneo07** por su apoyo, sus reviews, sus críticas, sus consejos y lo más importante, sus sonrisas.

**Disclaimer** (Traducción: _**Seamos realistas**_) Si _Saint Seiya_, celebridades, alguna de las marcas, franquicias, programas, etc., me perteneciera, no estaría escribiendo fics. Se hace sin fines de lucro u ofensa a menos que sea inevitable, por lo que se les dan las merecidas disculpas, y prácticamente no mucho de lo que sucede aquí no tiene relación con la vida real. Una disculpa a los fans de_ Robert Pattinson_.

**Hades Got Talent!**

_**¡Capítulo especial extra!**_

Los jueces regresaron a su habitación de primera clase en un famoso hotel de California, dispuestos a descansar de tanto ajetreo tras terminar con las eliminaciones realizadas en Hollywood, tras las cuales el número de participantes se redujo a 12.

-¿Alguien va a pedir servicio a la habitación? -Éaco tomó el teléfono y al ver que Radamanthys entraba a la ducha y Minos se arrojaba a la enorme cama que él escogió para sí, se dedicó a lo suyo.- Manden una torre de hot cakes con miel, una barra de mantequilla fría, dos rebanadas de tocineta a la plancha bañadas en jarabe de maple, dos costillas asadas, puré de papa natural, salchichas de cerdo fritas, un buen trozo de fajitas de res, 4 rebanadas de pan tostado, una jarra de jugo de naranja natural, medio litro de leche y una taza de café.

Después de reponer fuerzas, los jueces aprovecharon para enterarse de las nuevas, mismas que estaban siendo presentadas por televisión.

-¿Por qué insistes en preocuparte por ver esos estúpidos programas? -Minos, ya descansado y recién salido de una ducha, a juzgar por las gotas que caían de su cabello y que resbalaban por su pecho desnudo, hasta perderse en el borde del pantalón de mezclilla negra que eligiera como primera opción para vestirse, se sentó al lado de Radamanthys, quien no dejaba de darle vuelta a los canales.

-Estoy buscando a ese estúpido que se la pasa burlándose de cuanto sale en la tele.

-¿Hablas de _Trey Parker_ y _Matt Stone_? Olvídalo, esos solo trabajan animación. -Éaco se sentó en un sillón individual comiendo otro pedazo de pastel, éste de cajeta con helado de vainilla.

El espectro de Wyvern miró de reojo al espectro de Garuda con ansias asesinas, antes de volver a la tarea de anotar los castigos extras que daría al comediante que se atreviera a burlarse de él.

_**-"Hoy en The Soup, noticias felices que te pondrán los pelos de punta, el trágico accidente de Robert Pattinson, reflexiones de telenovela y el clip patea-traseros de la semana..."**_

-¡Ahí está! -Radamanthys saltó en su asiento y subió el volumen.- No te me vas a escapar, desgraciado.

_**-"...Esta noche a las 9, aquí en Canal ShE!"**_

El espectro interesado en el programa se hundió en el sillón, en tanto los otros dos se pusieron a ver el canal, a falta de hacer algo más interesante.

Mientras, en los Elíseos...

-¡AAAAAAAH! -Phantasos lloraba sin cesar, para completo disgusto de Hypnos, quien se lo había advertido, y de quienes apostaron a su favor.- ¡ESOS JUECES ESTABAN **COMPRADOOOOOOOOS**!

Y es que a ninguno de los jueces le gustó la segunda participación de Phantasos, quien en su obstinación de personificar a _Christina Aguilera_, metió la pata de a feo al interpretar una canción de _Britney Spears_, usando un vestuario al más **pintoresco** estilo de _Lady Gaga_.

-Que eso te enseñe que para triunfar en el mundo del espectáculo **no basta** con vivir tus sueños. Madura. -Hypnos dejó a Phantasos ahogado en sus amargas lágrimas y buscó a su gemelo Thanatos, quien no desperdiciara la oportunidad de seguir con las apuestas.

-Tengo a _Saga y sus Dancer's_, a _Camus_, a _Aldebarán y cía._, al _trío Claroscuro_, a _Magician Valentine_, a _Reimi y sus Ti-ti-ri-títeres_, a _la gordita simpática que canta bonito_, al _pobre hombre desempleado con una sola mano que toca música con copas de agua_, a _Sigfrid y sus monólogos teatrales_, a _los medio hermanos comediantes Ichi y Nachi_, a _la impertinente niña bailarina Loui_ y a _Bian el pintor de pectorales bailarín_. Tengo como favoritos a la niña, a Saga, al trío Claroscuro y al hombre sin mano para la final, ¿quien va por ellos?

De vuelta en California...

-No lo entiendo. Se supone que las finales son en Hollywood, ¿por qué hacerlas en Las Vegas? -Radamanthys charlaba por teléfono con el patrocinador del programa, en lo que Minos tomaba otra siesta, y Éaco veía la televisión.- Bueno, eso tiene sentido. ¿Una segunda temporada? No señor, no me prestaré para eso, y salvo por Éaco, puedo garantizar que Minos tampoco estará interesado. No, no creo que Éaco desee participar en **"Xtreme Fit-Out!"**, está muy enamorado de la comida.

-Ya van a hablar de nosotros en _ShE! Afternoon News!_ ¿No quieres verlo?

Tras discutir unos minutos más por teléfono, Radamanthys se sentó, con su cuaderno en mano, dispuesto a no perder detalles de cualquier crítica con nivel de insulto para castigar, solo como prevención a su autoestima.

**_-"Y dime, Ronald, ¿qué te pareció Hades Got Talent!"_**

**_-"En lo personal, Nicolette, este ha sido el programa más mono de la temporada. Peleas, discusiones, atentados, talentos, idiotas, es todo lo que puedes pedir de un programa de concursos."_**

**_-"A continuación les presentaremos los mejores, los peores y los más vistos momentos de Hades Got Talent!"_**

Minos se despertó al ver imposible su intento de descansar, sentándose en un sillón individual.

_**-"Mi favorito es Saga y sus Dancer's. Cada coreografía que han realizado desbordan pasión y sensualidad, no me extraña que sean favoritos."**_

_**-"Yo prefiero a la chica sexy del trío Claroscuro, y lo que me fascina es que el trío se formó de personas que eliminaron de sus equipos, eso no se hace, y en mi opinión hicieron bien los jueces al eliminar a los desgraciados que le dieron la espalda a sus compañeros. ¿Hablamos de lo pésimo, Nicolette?"**_

_**-"Definitivamente, los intentos de acróbatas contorsionistas han sido pésimos, y el más decente de todos, el de ese niño llamado Kiki, me espantó. Va a volver rico al quiropráctico que lo atienda."**_

_**-"Yo no sabía que los niños podían participar. Y hablando de pésimos, el súper arquero Aioros, es bueno disparando el arco, pero es un programa de talentos, no las Olimpiadas. Regresaremos tras unos comerciales."**_

Éaco se levantó para ir por botanas, momento que los dos espectros aprovecharon para conversar.

-¿Crees que Éaco quiera participar en **Xtreme Fit-Out!**? -Preguntó Radamanthys realmente asaltado por la curiosidad, y Minos solo movió la cabeza de forma negativa.

-Imposible. Está muy enamorado de la comida.

Ambos volvieron la vista al televisor cuando el espectro de Gadura regresó con viandas, seguramente para él.

_**-"A mi me preocupa ese enclenque que juró vengarse de los jueces, que por cierto, se llama igual que el patrocinador. ¿Crees que vaya a vengarse en serio, Nicolette?"**_

_**-"Claro que no, Ronald, solo es un nerd enclenque. ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Despedir a los jueces? Salió huyendo del escenario chillando como un perro salchicha, o un chihuahua, aun no me decido. Y ahora, lo que todos quieren oír. El más visto de todo el concurso Hades Got Talent!"**_

_**-"Yo creí que sería uno de los 12 finalistas, o alguno de los payasos de las primeras etapas, pero no lo imaginamos."**_

_**-"Los más vistos de Hades Got Talent! son los jueces, ¿quién lo diría?"**_

Los tres jueces del inframundo intercambiaron miradas entre sí, y volvieron su vista a la televisión.

_**-"El video más visto fue la discusión de los jueces sobre los resultados de la última votación, en la que ninguno de los participantes de la eliminatoria se fue sin algún sarcasmo, insulto o burla, más la intervención de ese japonés fastidioso llamado Seiya que en todas las transmisiones no paraba de atacar a los jueces. Cómo se nota que hay quienes solo quieren llamar la atención."**_

_**-"Lo que aún no me explico es lo que dicen sobre la chica del **_**trío Claroscuro**_**, ya que el juez Éaco dijo, y cito, **'como reencarnación, me encanta que conservaras tu carácter, es justo lo que nos hacía falta en medio de esta farsa.'**; está bien que es un programa de concurso, y que posiblemente el final esté arreglado, ¡pero jueces, no hay que ser tan méndigos!"**_

-Apaga esa basura, Éaco. Quiero dormir. -Reclamó Radamanthys soltando el cuadernillo y arrojándose a la cama más cercana.

-.-.-.-.-

A eso de las 9 p.m., los jueces volvieron a encender el televisor, más que nada por insistencia de Radamanthys, que se la pasó huraño el resto del día.

-¿Por qué te complicas la vida? Mata al sujeto haciendo que luzca como un accidente, y cuando llegue al infierno te das gusto castigándolo. -Le recomendaba Éaco con una pizza hawaiana en manos.

-Quiero que me de un solo motivo para hacerlo personalmente. -Radamanthys sintonizó el canal, dejó el control al lado del espectro de Garuda y tomó su cuaderno para anotar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

_**-"Hoy en The Soup, el trágico accidente de Robert Pattinson, noticias alegres que te helarán el alma, el estreno de una telenovela controversial y el clip patea-traseros de la semana. Con ustedes, el host que ve todo por tí para que tengas una vida, Joel McHale"**_

_-"¡Gracias pasantes!__-El host se acomoda bien el saco.-__ Les tenemos una triste noticia a los fanáticos de los vampiros con tendencias dudosas, Robert Pattinson fue atropellado por un trailero en altas horas de la noche. Y el noticiero 'Entertainment, wanted or not', tiene la exclusiva, y no se limitan al acto, sino a las consecuencias."_

_**"Nos encontramos en las afueras del hospital al que trajeron hace un par de horas a Robert Pattinson, cuyo estado de salud ha sido oficialmente declarado como fallecido. La policía aprehendió al sujeto que provocó esta tragedia a los fans de ese vampiro marica, pero al explicar sus motivos, el gobernador le otorgó una medalla por su acto de valentía y todos los días 14 de este mes serán festivos en su honor."**_

Éaco se soltó a reír a carcajadas, y Minos notó que Radamanthys ni parpadeaba en lo que escribía como un poseído.

_-"También se sabe que antes de atropellar y matar a Robert Pattinson, el sujeto arrolló a una docena de jóvenes de diferentes estados, un equipo gótico de debate y a una abuelita, esta última por que se le atravesó a media calle, según fuentes confiables no confirmadas. -El host le dio un beso imaginario a la persona que tenía en la pantalla que estaba a su lado.- Tomemos un poco de sopa de habladurías."_

-Es solo un comediante de quinta, ¿qué importa lo que diga? -Minos se acomodó para ver mejor el programa, solamente en el caso de que, lo que fuera a decir, resultara hiriente para su sensible persona.

-"_Los conductores del reprobable programa matutino 'Ya despierta, ¿quieres?', Cosme Fulanito y Sultana De Tal, **nombres reales**, hicieron lo que hacen cada mañana, nada, pero esta vez cambiaron un poco su rutina leyendo las alegres noticias del día_."

_**-"Yo estoy feliz, Sultana, ¿tu lo estás?"**_

_**-"Así es, Cosme, y ahora compartiremos nuestra felicidad leyendo las alegres noticias del día. -La conductora toma el periódico y lee el encabezado con una gran sonrisa.- Un incendio que se desató durante un evento en un orfanato dejó 6 muertos y 27 heridos." -**__**La imagen de la tele muestra de nuevo al host del programa que contiene las ganas de reírse.**_

_-"¡Y esas fueron las noticias alegres! Hablemos de chicas. -La imagen de la pantalla cambia de la conductora a la imagen de 4 chicas encadenadas en columnas.- Un cuarteto femenino se encadenó ante las ruinas de un antiguo templo dedicado a divinidades paganas para evitar la violencia masculina. ¿Cómo ayuda que se encadenen?"_

_**-"Pensarán en nosotras antes de atreverse a pelear" -Dijo una de las chicas que puede ser identificada como Junet que pusieron en la pantalla que se hallaba al lado del host del programa.**_

_-"Si, pensarán en ustedes, en esas cadenas envolviendo sus cuerpos... No es así como quieren que las imaginen, ¿o si? -se ve una toma de los pies hasta el busto encadenado de cada chica.- Sí van a pensar en ellas. ¡Volvemos en seguida!"_

_**"Al regresar en The Soup, problemas y problemas en 'De Fabiola Brambila: La vida secreta del caballero adolescente, un programa donde el protagonista no sabe que es filmado.', protagonistas originales de la nueva telenovela 'Pelea sentimental' y el clip patea-traseros de la semana."**_

_**-"¡Ustedes no son nada!" -Pasaron por la tele el clip donde Mime ataca a Pharaon y a Orfeo.**_

Minos se levantó para buscar algo que comer, en lo que Éaco terminaba solo la pizza.

-Esto me supo a gloria. -Dijo el moreno mientras el espectro de Wyvern solo le miraba fijamente.- ¿Ahora qué?

-Nada... Solo me preguntaba, solo por casualidad, si te interesaría, aunque sea un poquito, salir como participante en **Xtreme Fit-Out!**

El espectro de Garuda se soltó a reír a carcajadas, y tras limpiarse las lágrimas, se dirigió a su compañero.

-Eso es para gordos, y yo estoy en forma.

-Claro. -Minos regresó con dos platos de ensalada y le dio uno a Radamanthys.- Te dije que no iba a querer.

-Sh, sh, sh, ya empezó. -Radamanthys volvió a tomar su cuaderno.

_-"Se estrenaron dos nuevas telenovelas. -Aplausos del público y Joel señala el nombre en la pantalla que está a su lado.- "'De Fabiola Brambila, La vida secreta del caballero adolescente, un programa donde el protagonista no sabe que es filmado.', un chamaco atrapado en plena edad de la punzada no hace sino meter a los demás en los problemas que precisamente menos necesitan, y para colmo, ¡se queja! Y por si fuera poco, sus amigos y conocidos tampoco ayudan. Sino, vean esto."_

_**"El doctor enfiló hacía la fachada de la clínica, entró y volvió a salir llevando una cerveza bien fría en una mano, un cigarro atrás de la oreja, su rifle y una silla plegable. Acomodó la silla y se sentó bajo la sombra del tejaban, a disfrutar de esa rica mañana refrescante. A media calle había un par de niños curiosos que observaban lo que acababa de hacer con la ventana.**_

_**— ¿Qué están viendo? Lárguense si no quieren que les vuele los sesos—. Les disparó a los pies y los chiquillos salieron corriendo y gritando espantados."**_

_-"¡Cómo la vida misma! -Joel señaló al tipo y le dio un beso imaginario a la pantalla.- Y en esta esquina. -La imagen cambia del doctor desquiciado a la de un luchador con máscara color rosa.- 'Pelea sentimental' es algo más que una novela de uno de los deportes adaptados al entretenimiento más barato y accesible del mundo, tiene drama y acción. Y a Wilbur."_

**_-"¿Acaso insinúas que Wilbur...? -Preguntó a medias un luchador sobrepasado de peso que hacía ejercicio con el WaFat, y el luchador de la máscara rosa asintió."_**

**_-"Así es, lo de la máscara rosa... No fue un accidente."_**

_-"Lo único que no me gusta de esta novela es que mencionan a Wilbur todos los días, a cada momento, ¡y ni siquiera sabemos quién es o qué hizo! -Se voltea a la pantalla, donde está el luchador sobrepasado y le soba imaginariamente la panza.- Me pregunto si dará suerte sobarlo. Ya volvemos con el clip patea-traseros de la semana, ¡No se vayan!"_

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! -Estalló en carcajadas Éaco, provocando que a Minos casi se le cayera su cena, y le dio una probada a un pastel que sabrá Dios en qué momento trajo.- Ese tipo es genial.

Cuando terminaron los comerciales, los tres eliminaron toda distracción posible, enfocados en el clip que transmitieron luego de una crítica al programa **Xtreme Fit-Out!**

_-"Hades Got Talent! -El público aplaude y hace bulla.- Gracias pasantes. Es el nuevo refrito del refrito del programa de talentos británico _**'Inserte nacionalidad Got Talent!**_' que es un refrito de la versión casera de _**Dateline: atrapando a un depredador**_. El ganador se llevará un millón de dólares, un contrato para trabajar un año en Las Vegas, y la posibilidad de ir directo al cielo si se da el caso de que llegara a morir. Así es, eyectarán su ataúd en el próximo lanzamiento televisado del satélite de ShE!"_

-Perfecto. -Radamanthys empezó a escribir.- Está criticando al señor Hades...

_-"El programa está en su etapa semifinal, hay doce talentos que han sobrevivido las burlas, críticas y humillaciones de los jueces cosplay, un idiota recurrente que usa una frase cliché ochentera que siempre regresa, no importa cómo o cuantas veces lo echen de ahí, pero eso no es lo que le preocupa al host."_

_**"-Hola de nuevo, seguimos en las audiciones para ver quién será el talento que no solo ganará un millón de dólares, sino un contrato por un año para actuar en Las Vegas y el pase directo al Cielo... -Mime detuvo su rutina al ver que Éaco comía con gran deleite un pedazo de pastel de moras con queso.- No podemos empezar si está comiendo, juez Éaco.**_

_**-Claro que pueden. -Le dio otra probada al pastel..."**_

_La imagen de la pantalla mostraba a Éaco lamiendo el tenedor, y Joel McHale sacó un plato con un pay de queso idéntico al de la imagen._

_-"Claro que pueden. Ahora fingiré que me importa juzgar el talento de estos idiotas con complejo de inferioridad y sueños de grandeza en lo que como pastel para __compensar mi falta de vida sexual. -Acerca el plato hasta su rostro.- ¡Bésame, pay de queso!"_

En ese preciso momento Éaco arrojó el control contra la pantalla de televisión, destruyéndola en el momento, y tiró a la basura el pastel que estaba por terminarse.

**-¡Voy a ponerme a dieta en este momento!** -Dijo gritando mientras buscaba unos tenis para ponerse en forma.

Por su parte, Minos y Radamanthys se soltaron a reír como nunca lo hicieron en todas sus vidas.

-¡Tienes razón, Éaco, este tipo es genial! -Gritó Minos sacando el pastel del cubículo de basura para comérselo.

-Momento. ¿Lo sacaste de la basura para comértelo? -Radamanthys se quedó muy serio.

-Es un pecado desperdiciar la comida. -Fue la respuesta del espectro de Grifo.

**Continuará** en el gran final. Gracias a **Fabiola Brambila** que me permitió hacer un pequeño chiste con su fanfic _"Con cola que les pisen"_. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!


End file.
